Te amo
by eclipse total
Summary: [Viñeta/Yuri] "Para Ritsu, la mejor cura para el aburrimiento es divertirse a costa de Mio... Para Mio, la mejor fuente de inspiración es Ritsu" [Mitsu]
**Disclaimer:** K-on y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo utilizo sus personajes para escribir de fan para fans y sin fines de lucro. La imagen de portada tampoco es mía.

* * *

 **\- Te amo -**

* * *

La tarde transcurría tranquila. Mio escribía la letra de una nueva canción, mientras que Ritsu leía una revista adolescente perteneciente a la de cabello negro, solo para pasar el tiempo.

Ritsu suspiró, aburrida, dejando la revista abierta en la mesita que compartían las dos. Recargó su barbilla en las frías páginas que estaba leyendo hace segundos, mientras observaba la expresión concentrada de su amiga. Mio no separaba la vista de la hoja de papel, sus cejas se inclinaban levemente en un claro ademán de concentración y su boca formaba un tierno puchero pensativo.

 _Cuando Ritsu la observa así, siente su estomago explotar en muchas emociones, cada una diferente a la otra._

Ternura, por esa linda expresión que solo ella puede crear. Admiración, porque a pesar de intentarlo, jamás puede concentrarse para escribir alguna canción propia. Diversión, porque sabe que si se diera cuenta de su mueca, la Akiyama armaría una de sus usuales escenas de vergüenza y timidez. Amor, porque hace tiempo que se ha dado cuenta de que Mio le gusta, tal cual es.

Es extrañó, se conocen desde la niñez, y sabe que son totalmente diferentes. A pesar de eso, Mio es... la única persona con la que se siente completa.

 _No es necesario hablar con Mio para saber que se siente igual... porque entre las dos se puede sentir esa química._

De repente, la expresión de la azabache se torna relajada, y el lápiz comienza a deslizarse sobre el papel. Ritsu se incorporó, esperando poder espiar en este mientras escribe. Pero de reojo, Mio la notó y, jugando un poco con ella, acostó su antebrazo en la parte superior del papel, inclinándose sobre la hoja y así evitando que Ritsu observe antes de que la canción esté completa.

Ritsu hace un puchero, descontenta con la actitud de la otra. Pero a los segundos, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, su mente idea una pequeña venganza en repuesta. Sin que Mio se diera cuenta, se levanta lentamente y camina hacía su lado, sigilosamente se sentó junto a ella. Cuando la azabache levantó la mirada, ya no encontró a Ritsu al frente, es ahí cuando algo cálido y suave se estampa en su mejilla.

Akiyama solo es capaz de congelarse ante el beso por parte de su mejor amiga de la infancia, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, sus mejillas se colorearon de color rojo carmín y a sus oídos llegaron dos palabras en forma de un leve susurro, es la voz de la castaña que pronunció las palabras "Te amo" a su oído. La mano que sostenía el lápiz ahora solo tiembla ante la acción despreocupada de Ritsu.

 _Para Ritsu, la mejor cura para su aburrimiento es... divertirse a costa de Mio._

Es ahí que comienza a reír ante la cara de Mio, quién volteó lentamente para verla a los ojos pero le fue imposible porque la risa de la castaña no menguaba... — ¡¿Te diviertes con esto?! — Exclamó sonrojada y un poco enojada con la castaña.

—Lo siento — Se disculpó mientras se limpiaba una lagrima de su ojo, salida de tanto reír. — Pero hubieras visto tu cara — Exclamó divertida, Mio frunció más el ceño pero no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, las cuales ahora jugaban tímidas con el lápiz sobre su regazo. Ritsu ladeó su cabeza un tanto confundida por esto — ¿Qué pasa? Fue solo una broma — Le resto importancia.

— Claro — Murmuró regresando su mirada a la hoja donde había estado escribiendo, pero no siguió haciéndolo. — Solo una broma — Dijo con voz dolosa, algo que a la propia Ritsu le pareció extraño. Mio estaba convencida de que esa era Ritsu, la chica que no se toma nada en serio, es por eso que tal respuesta no le sorprendió. Pero le dolió, aún contra su voluntad, porque de alguna forma Mio pensó que tal vez Ritsu podía ir en serio... pero eso era solo su deseo, no el de la castaña.

Suspiró y se dispuso a continuar escribiendo, aunque... Ya no sabía como continuar.

El ritmo volvió a su lápiz, Mio lo golpeaba ansiosa en la mesa mientras Ritsu se le acercaba de nuevo. — ¿Qué quieres ahora? — Preguntó posando sus ojos en ella. Con nueva determinación, Ritsu tomó la cara de Mio entre sus manos, lo cual logró que la azabache soltara el lápiz en la mesa con sorpresa. La castaña sonrió.

— Este es real — Dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella. Mio abrió los ojos son sorpresa al sentir la lengua de Ritsu saboreando sus labios, pidiendo permiso para continuar. Mio le permitió a la otra hacer lo que quería y correspondió con igual esmero, sintiendo su corazón latir tan fuerte como nunca lo había hecho. Cuando se separaron, ambas se miraron a los ojos y entonces... apareció.

Mio empujó a Ritsu y puso toda su atención en la canción que estaba escribiendo.

— ¡Hey! — Se quejó la castaña al caer de espaldas en el piso de la habitación.

— Nadie te dijo que podías besarme después de jugar con mi corazón — Dijo Mio con fingida molestia mientras terminaba de escribir la canción, al hacerlo - por fin - volteó la mirada a Ritsu, quien solo la veía con un adorable puchero que hizo sonreír a la Akiyama.

 _Y para Mio, la mejor fuente de inspiración... es Ritsu._

* * *

 **Notas de eclipse:** Hace tiempo que vi K-on, y acabe enamorada de esta pareja :3 Este fic lo vengo escribiendo desde el año pasado xD y recién lo termine hoy, realmente me gustó como quedó, pero aquí lo que importa son ustedes :3 ¿Qué les parece? Espero lo disfrutaran.


End file.
